Book 3 - Change (Kai & Jinora)
by tgb123
Summary: A story about the innocent love and friendship between Kai and Jinora. Kai discovers that he is undergoing changes as he ages into a man. After seeking advice, Kai discusses the anticipated changes with Jinora.


Book 3 – Change (Kai & Jinora)

Chapter 1 – A Kai that Cracks

"What are you two doing!" yelled Ikki. Jinora turned lifted her head from Kai's lap and pushed her book into her own.

"It's none of your business Ikki," Jinora rattled, "Go away."

"Well maybe it is my business and I'm gonna tell dad, and you two are going to be in big trouble!" Ikki exclaimed.

Jinora, completely attentive, threw her hands up in frustration. "And what will you tell him, Ikki? We weren't even doing anything wrong!"

"I'll tell him whatever I want to tell him and you'll get in big trouble and dad will never let you get your tattoos!" Ikki cunningly replied.

Before Jinora could say respond, Kai got up from his seated position against the dogwood tree on the hill and put a hand on Jinora's shoulder. "Ikki, if you leave us alone for a while, I promise to give you all the candy I stole from that merchant in Ba Sing Se."

Ikki considered this for a moment and then repied. "Okay, but you better give me ALL of it! Promise?"

"Promise," Kai said with a pleased look on his face. Ikki trotted away back toward the house and Kai took back his seat against the trunk of the tree. Jinora, still standing, looked at Kai disapprovingly.

"Did you really steal candy from a merchant in Ba Sing Se?! You know that's wrong Kai. Not only as an airbender, but as a person!" Jinora said.

"I know, I kno—," Kai uttered. Stopping abruptly at the squeaking noise that came from his throat.

"What was that?!" Jinora asked concerned.

"I don't know what you mean, " Kai said avertingly, "I didn't hear anything."

"That noise you made…" Jinora replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Won't you read some more to me Jinora? I just love it when you read your books to me?" Kai chimed.

"Really? I thought you hated learning about airbender history?" Jinora asked questioningly.

"Sure, but when you read it, it sounds more like a story. It's your voice. I just love the sound of your voice." Kai explained

Blushing, Jinora pushed back a loose hair from her face and looked to the side. "Well….If you like it that much, I guess we can read a little longer…" She picked up the book from the ground and, still flushed, laid her head back into Kai's lap.

She continued to read as Kai braided small white flowers into her hair.

Chapter 2 – Some Brotherly Advice

The next day, Kai visited Bolin's room at the end of hall after lunch. As he walked through the open doorway, he spotted Bolin in front of a mirror fixing his hair and mumbling compliments to himself.

"Ummm…Bolin…" Kai started.

"Little bro!" Bolin began, "I haven't seen you in so long! Well…actually I saw you at dinner but—I'm just so glad that you're here! Now we can hang out and do bro stuff together, like: Go fishing, drive around Republic City, or—Ooh! I could teach you some of my awesome probending moves! How does THAT sound?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could give me some advice," Kai replied.

"Advice? Advice! Of course, what kind of advice are we talking about exactly?" Bolin replied confused.

"Advice about girls," Kai explained. "Well…not exactly about GIRLS…just one girl in particular. You see, I really like this girl but…."

"I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME!" Bolin exclaimed. "My little man is growing up! You want to know how to use your manly charm, or ask a girl on a date, or—Oh! You want to know when to kiss her!"

"No!" Kai started. "I mean…I just want to know how to stop the cracking."

"Cracking?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah," Kai explained, "Everytime I try to talk to Jinora, it happens. First it's all fine. But when I'm talking loud, or yelling at Ikki, or even laughing, my voice just….cracks."

Bolin's look of confusion quickly transitioned into a look of ease and understanding. "I know exactly what you're going through little bro."

"You DO—," Kai exclaimed. His voice cracking once more before his hands could cover his mouth.

"Of course I do, and don't worry, your voice cracking is just a normal part of nature!" Bolin said reassuringly. Kai gave him a confused look. "See," Bolin began, "when a guy reaches a certain age, his voice begins to crack. Not only that, but it gets a lot lower eventually and he starts noticing other changes too!"

"Changes?" Kai questioned. "What kind of changes?"

"Well, for starters, your voice will sound deeper and you may start growing a lot of hair!" Bolin explained. "Eventually you could have a huge mustache and join the circus! Then you could open for me and Pabu and we could all do shows together and—"

"Wait!" exclaimed Kai, "I'm going to have a mustache!"

"Well, not necessarily," Bolin continued. "What I meant to say was that you will go through a lot of physical changes. But don't worry, these changes are good. And besides, the ladies love guys with deep voices and mustaches!"

"You don't have a mustache," Kai chimed.

Bolin looks in the mirror disappointedly. "Not yet!" Bolin exclaimed. "That's not the point. Look, all of the changes you are going through are perfectly normal and girls will love the new Kai!"

"Okay, but what do I do if my voice cracks when I talking to Jinora again?" Kai asked.

"Easy," Bolin said, "just tell her what I told you. That these changes are a natural part of growing up and that soon, you will have huge biceps and a mustache!"

"And you think that'll work?" Kai hopefully asked.

"Of course it will little bro! It will just let her know of all the stuff she has to look forward to!" Bolin chirped in return.

"Thanks Bolin!" Kai exclaimed. Then, he quickly left the room and headed outside for his evening history lesson.

"No problem! Always happy to help out and spend time with my little bro!" Bolin said satisfied. He then turned back to the mirror and rubbed his upper lip in anticipation.

Chapter 3 - Unpreventable Change

Kai walked swiftly toward the tree where he had spent so much time for history lessons. He was pleased to find Jinora sitting patiently under the flowering branching with a book in her hands.

"Hey-!" Kai sqeaked, his voice cracking as he neared the tree. He quickly covered his mouth with embarrassment.

"Kai," Jinora began. "Don't worry, I think I know why your voice keeps doing that."

"You do?" Kai asked hesitantly.

"Yes," she continued. "My mother told me that when boys reach a certain age, there voice begins to change and they change in other ways as well."

"Like growing mustaches and getting huge biceps?" Kai asked.

Jinora giggled, "I suppose. But she said it was all a normal part of growing up. Besides, I think it's actually kind of—"

"Kind of what?" Kai asked curiously.

"Kind of…cute..." Jinora continued. Blushing, she darted her eyes away quickly and grabbed her elbows nervously.

Kai blushed and smiled as he approached Jinora and took her hands in his own. "You're really okay with it?" he asked honestly.

Jinora became more flushed with thought of Kai holding her hands but forced herself to make eye contact. "Of course."

Kai kissed her gratefully on the cheek and took his regular spot against the tree trunk, leading Jinora with one hand behind him.

She sat down next to him, but instead of assuming her normal reading position, Jinora leaned in and placed her head on his chest. Kai smiled and tilted his head so that it rested on her own, grabbing her hand with his own, and forcing her to abandon the book in the grass near their feet.

They sat quietly as the pink sky faded with the Sun's descent over the horizon. They did not move until the last flecks of light on the sea had faded and it was nearly too dark to see.


End file.
